


Never Let Go

by Ranger_of_Estel



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post Oculus Len, Sick Sara, Support/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranger_of_Estel/pseuds/Ranger_of_Estel
Summary: After a mission gone well Leonard goes looking for his favorite assassin to share a drink and cards. But when he finds Sara ill in her quarters plans change.Post Oculus Len thinking about how much Sara means, and Captain Sara being taken care of. Basically just fluff.





	Never Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for Tumbler's ficcingcaptaincanary‘s prompt: Songfic
> 
> Inspired by/lyrics taken from James Arthur’s Say you won’t let go.  
> I heard this song and it just made me think of CC, then I saw the weeks prompt and didn’t even have to think about it

_~_

_Darling your love is more than worth its weight in gold_  
We've come so far my dear  
Look how we've grown  
And I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old  
Just say you won't let go

_~_

 

                Leonard walked casually through the ship, glass decanter in one hand and two tumblers in the other. Since his return nearly a month prior he and Sara had fallen back into their easy partnership; complete with banter and flirting. But aside from the more frequent brush of hands or often waking to find she’d slipped into his bed nothing had changed. They had steadfastly avoided any talk of ‘me and you’ or the kiss that still burned in his memory.

                He didn’t want to push her; after all it had been over a year since she thought him dead, not to mention how just before his return she’d encountered the man he once was. A man still soaked in darkness and bitterness, he wouldn’t have blamed her for kicking him off the Waverider entirely. Instead she’d viciously defended him to the others, so if what she needed from him was time then he was prepared to wait.

                He entered the library, surprised to find the blonde nowhere in sight. “Gideon?” he frowned, “Where’s Sara?”

                “Captain Lance is in her quarters.” The AI replied

                He stepped back out of the room, same easy gait as he made for her quarters. Because of the time-stream keeping him suspended he had seen various parts of the team’s adventures. He’d seen Sara become Captain, and personally been glad to find that Rip had not tried reclaiming the position. Gideon opened the door as he approached, “Well Assassin, history saved once –” He cut off at the familiar sound of dry heaves. It takes only seconds for him to place the glassware on the desk and dart to the bathroom. Sara’s hunched over, hair half-haphazardly pulled back and her usual clothing traded for her nightwear of sweats and cami.

                Without a word he reaches under her sink for a washcloth, running cool water over it and glancing at the ceiling. “Gideon”

                “It would appear Captain Lance is suffering from mild food poisoning.”

                “You poisoned her?” he growled, kneeling at her side.

                “Of course not,” Gideon replied indignantly, “She likely got it eating something off board during your most recent mission.”

                “Local gave me some fruit.” Sara rasped, coughing slightly before sitting back on her heels. He offered a cup of water which she took gratefully, rinsing out her mouth before taking the cool rag to her face. “Thanks Len,”

                “Don’t mention it,” He placed the cup back on the sink before moving behind her. He managed to get her hair in a loose braid before the nausea returned. Once it passed he gently tugged against her until she sank back into him. “I’ve got you,” he soothed.

                She turned, offering him a tired smile. “I know,” she rests her head against his shoulder. “You always do.”

                She dozes against him, but doesn’t manage a restful sleep until another round of dry heaves has passed. Leonard moved so his back was against the wall, legs outstretched with Sara curled up against his chest. Each breath dancing across his collar, and her weight having long put his legs to sleep. Still, he didn’t dare move for fear of waking her, instead allowing his own eyes to drift shut.

                His mind wanders, and suddenly the world shifts. When his eyes open he’s in the bed that he and Sara share; her head on his shoulder as she traces her fingers over his bare chest. She’s giving him an easy, sated smile. Her legs tangling with his as she continues sketching with a feather-light touch. He’s just about to lean over and kiss her when he’s pulled out of his dream by the real Sara shifting slightly against him. He groans, tilting his head back against the wall as he pushes away the images.

                When he’d been rescued most of the things he’d seen in the time-stream had faded or been forgotten entirely. But the things he’d seen with Sara were slower to dissipate. And he’d seen so much. He knew they hadn’t been all from the same future, instead it was moments from countless possible timelines.

_Her grinning as she and Mick slid into the escape car after a successful heist._

_The feel of her hand in his as they stepped over the threshold of a little cabin, a place to live quietly._

_Bringing_ _her coffee as she poured over papers in the Captain’s study, the light bouncing off the silver streaks in her hair._

_Hearing her laugh as the children, the children they had adopted, ran to greet him after a day helping Team Flash._

_Feeling her in his arms as they fell asleep aboard the ship together each night._

_He’d heard her little gasp as he knelt down before her, velvet box in hand._

                Before the Oculus he’d known he was developing feelings for Sara. And he had hoped to explore the possibility of something with her. But now was different. Because even as the things he’d seen dissipated he knew the potential for things he’d never dreamed. Things he’d never thought he would have a chance at. And he’d seen how _good_ they were together. Whether it was fighting to protect history, stealing from banks, living as rouges with Lisa and Mick, or settling down just the two of them. And if he was honest he didn’t care which; as long as he had her beside him. And he was willing to wait however long it took for her to be ready. He’d left her once, he had no intention of ever doing so again.


End file.
